Thomas and the Magic Railroad
Thomas and the Magic Railroad is a 2000 British-American adventure fantasy theatrical film based on the well-known television series and its American spinoff. The film was produced by Gullane Entertainment and distributed by Destination Films and released to theatres in July 2000. The film was also narrated by Alec Baldwin, who also played the part of Mr. Conductor. Plot The film begins with Mr. Conductor introducing Thomas and Sodor. Gordon complains to Thomas, who was late. At Killaban station, Thomas retorts that Gordon was being bossy and says that he has to find Mr. Conductor, who's looking after the North Western Railway while Sir Topham Hatt was taking a holiday. Gordon claims Mr. Conductor isn't needed, but changes his mind after an evil Diesel named Diesel 10 speeds by, kicking up dust and dirt. Mr. Conductor then introduces Shining Time. Thomas was later talking to James at Tidmouth Sheds until Diesel 10 arrives to show up and voice his plan to destroy a lost engine and thus the remaining steam engines on Sodor once and for all since he had hated them for some reason. James was confused, but Thomas was worried and goes to find Mr. Conductor. After seeing Billy Twofeathers' map and noticing some strange lines on it, Patch heads off to Muffle Mountain to see Burnett Stone. There's something on Muffle Mountain, a secret that Burnett only shared with his childhood friend and future wife Tasha: he promised he would drive an engine and take her with him. When Patch sees the engine, Burnett reveals the engine's past - her name is Lady, and she's been sealed inside Muffle Mountain since Diesel 10 nearly destroyed her long ago. Burnett has fixed her up, but still needs coal. Diesel 10 tells his cronies Splatter and Dodge of his plan. The two bumbling diesels report that Mr. Conductor is coming to Sodor, so Diesel 10 decides to destroy him too. Mr. Conductor prepares to leave Shining Time. Despite difficulty with his gold dust, he soon meets Thomas on Sodor. Thomas reports on Diesel 10; Mr. Conductor decides to use his gold dust to keep Diesel 10 in order. Burnett looks at a painting of Lady and starts to have doubts in his belief of magic due to his failure to guard her. Meanwhile, far away, Burnett's granddaughter, Lily, prepares to visit him. Thomas, James, and Gordon begin arguing about who should've taken Mr. Conductor, unaware Splatter and Dodge are spying on them. Over in the yard, Splatter and Dodge are laughing at the steam engines. Henry tells the other engines about why Diesel 10 wants to find the lost engine. Splatter and Dodge continue to laugh at Thomas until Harold flies by, spreading sneezing powder, set up by Diesel 10, over all three. At Knapford, Mr. Conductor reads the note Sir Topham Hatt left him. After trying on his top hat (and returning it after he notices the portrait of the Controller appears angry) he receives a phone call from Sir Topham Hatt and receives his instructions. That night, Diesel 10 creeps up and demolishes the side of the Tidmouth Sheds with his powerful claw. Mr. Conductor reprimands Diesel 10, but then he discovers that he had run out of gold dust. Diesel 10, delighted, tries to find out the lost engine's whereabouts, but Mr. Conductor frightens Diesel 10 away with a bag of sugar and threatening to dump the sugar in his tanks to seize him up. Mr. Conductor voices his concern about his gold dust, but tells the engines to go back to sleep. Later that night, Mr. Conductor has a nightmare of Shining Time in ruins and realises that his universe is in danger and that he needs more gold dust. The next morning, Mutt goes to Lily's hometown with Billy, as he knows that Lily can help Mr. Conductor, but only if she meets someone special at Shining Time first. To reach that end, he directs her onto the wrong train. Meanwhile, Burnett Stone hears the sound of Lady's magic echoing through the mountain. Mr. Conductor was helping make James's itch go away. He notices that Mr. Conductor looks so tired and asks if it's because he's red, but happily Mr. Conductor says that red is bright and cheerful just like his gold dust. Mr. Conductor goes to the windmill in search of more gold dust, but gets lost. Meanwhile, the engines gather for a meeting. Bertie passes by and tells them to smile, but all have their individual concerns. Thomas heads off to look for Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor finds a note left by Rabbit and tries a carrot and a stick of celery to make him think properly and has the idea of his beach-loving cousin Junior, who has used up most of his gold dust too. He tells Junior to go to Shining Time Station first and get his emergency whistle, then go to Sodor, and warns him not to talk to anyone about the buffers. Before he can say anything else, the line goes dead. Lily arrives at Shining Time and Mutt barks at her to get off the train. Lily finds the station empty and meets Junior. After a talk, Lily picks up the gold dust Junior leaves behind. At Sodor, Mr. Conductor was sleeping by a bush when he has another nightmare, and wakes up hearing Thomas calling his name. Mr. Conductor tries to reply, but Thomas can't hear him. Lily meets Stacy, who takes her to Burnett. That night, Burnett and Lily hear Lady's whistle coming from the mountains. Patch, who was outside with his horse, hears it too. At Knapford, Thomas and Percy talk about Mr. Conductor and conclude that he travels to Sodor on a magic railroad. Diesel 10 overhears them and goes to the scrapyards to tell Splatter and Dodge his plan. Toby interrupts them by ringing his bell; Diesel 10, trying to catch him, causes the shed to crash down on him, Splatter and Dodge. Later, after the song "Really Useful Engine", Thomas finds Henry with a bad cold and offers to get some special Island of Sodor coal to make him better, but while collecting them, fails to notice the sixth truck rolling away into some magic buffers. Bertie passes and greets Thomas and his five trucks; Thomas was confused. Thomas tells Percy about the missing truck, and they realise that the buffers where the truck disappeared are the buffers leading to the Magic Railroad. Thomas tells Percy to guard the buffers while he goes to find Mr. Conductor. Meanwhile, Mr. Conductor was wandering aimlessly when Diesel 10 appears. Mr Conductor was captured by Diesel 10's claw and was dangled over the viaduct. Diesel 10 reveals he knows about the buffers, and threatens to drop Mr. Conductor if he doesn't reveal their whereabouts. Mr Conductor notices the viaduct has begun to collapse, just like in his dream, and realises the world was beginning to fall apart without the gold dust. Mr. Conductor cuts a tube to Diesel 10's claw, catapulting him to the windmill. There, he sees the words "Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the Lady will smile, then watch the swirls that spin so well". Splatter and Dodge ask Diesel 10 how come he let Mr. Conductor escape, he replys that he just did it on purpose and was testing to see if he could escape. Splatter and Dodge don't believe him and Diesel 10 decides to stop being stupid, but knocks coal all over him. James, Gordon and Henry laugh at Diesel 10. Lily was introduced to Patch, who offers her a horse ride to Shining Time. There she meets Junior again, who takes her to Sodor via the magic buffers where they meet Thomas. Thomas, who's been looking for Mr. Conductor, isn't happy to see Junior but agrees to help, and together they find Mr. Conductor at the windmill. Mr. Conductor tells Junior about his clue to the gold dust, and Lily was introduced to Mr. Conductor. Junior then climbs onto the sail, and is flung onto Diesel 10. Meanwhile Patch tells Burnett that he has no idea where Lily is and that she wasn't at the station when he went back for her. That night, Percy finds Splatter and Dodge at the magic buffers and races to warn Thomas. Mr. Conductor and Lily camp out with Thomas. After a conversation, they realise that Burnett may hold the key to the clue of the gold dust. Burnett reveals to Patch that Lady was magic and they realise that the railroad was vanishing. Thomas and Percy decide they must get Lily back to Muffle Mountain before Diesel 10 destroys the magic railroad. Thomas wonders how Lily can get home without gold dust, Mr. Conductor reveals that only the lost engine could do so now. Then he has the idea and asks Thomas if he'll take Lily to Muffle Mountain. Thomas isn't sure but decides that he'll try and he and Lily set off. While journeying through the magic railroad, they discover the missing truck. Lily realises the connection between the truck and the clue so Thomas decides to go back for it before setting off again. They soon arrive on Muffle Mountain. Lily leaves to find Burnett, leaving Thomas stranded on the mountain; but a gust of wind suddenly picks up and Thomas' coupling comes loose from the truck, causing him to roll down the mountain and into a field where he re-enters the magic railroad through a mysterious portal at the bottom. Lily finds Patch, who takes her to Burnett's workshop. Lily figures out only special Island of Sodor coal can make Lady steam, so she sends Patch to collect the coal from the truck. Diesel 10, with Junior still on his back, races into the Smelters where he encounters James. Junior tries to whistle both of them out, only to discover that he too, is out of gold dust. Diesel 10 tries to force the two into a melting pit, but Junior uses the last of his extra gold dust to teleport himself and James away. The two arrive near the buffers, where Mr. Conductor was there waiting. Mr. Conductor and Junior, both out of gold dust, refuse to give up hope. Lily asks Burnett Stone if Tasha took a ride on Lady and if she loved her as much as Burnett did. Burnett says that she loved it because he loved it, but couldn't fix her in time for Tasha to take a ride on her. By now Burnett Stone has finally got Lady to steam, and along with Lily, Patch and Mutt, they set off into the magic railroad. The magic railroad, receiving energy from Lady, comes back to life, while Lady's face appears. The team encounter Thomas before appearing on Sodor, where they reunite with the two conductors. Diesel 10 starts to give chase, but Splatter and Dodge, fed up with Diesel 10's ways, abandon him. Thomas offers to help Lady, with Burnett driving Lady. Mr. Conductor warns them about the collapsing viaduct. Just as the engines run away, the conductors realise that Lady is part of the clue to the gold dust. The chase finally approaches the Big Dipper. As Lady and Burnett pass, a gap appears on the viaduct. Thomas manages to jump through the gap, but Diesel 10 can't stop in time, falls off the viaduct and lands into a sludge barge where he's carried away and taken to somewhere else unknown (He looks on the bright side by saying that it's a nice time of the year for a cruise). Thomas, Lady and Burnett return, where they and the rest of the team work out on the answer to the riddle. Lily mixes water from the well with golden shavings from the magic railroad, and, with a little encouragement, tosses them into the air, where they form into gold dust. The conductors, delighted, re-supply their whistles, while Thomas thanks Lady. Patch and Mutt go to look around, while Junior gives Lily some gold dust. Junior tells Mr. Conductor that he wants to work now, so Mr. Conductor gives him his hat and sends him to a railroad with "palm trees and sunny spells". After Junior leaves, Sir Topham Hatt calls and says that he was on his way back, so Mr. Conductor sets off to welcome him. Lily offers her gold dust to Burnett, who sprinkles it on her bluebird toy and whispers that they will "always remember their Shining Time together". With Lady and the Magic Railroad back to life, Shining Time was restored to its former glory. Thomas happily puffs into the sunset, and the end credits roll. Production Development As early as 1994, even prior to the launch of the fourth season of the television series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Britt Allcroft planned a Thomas the Tank Engine feature film. Then in 1995, Allcroft was approached by Barry London, then Vice-Chairman of Paramount Pictures, with an idea for a Thomas film. His interest was thought to have stemmed from his daughter, then 3, being enthralled by Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. In February 1996, Allcroft signed a contract with Paramount Pictures to write a script with the title, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, with a release date of 1997. However when Barry London left Paramount Pictures, plans for the film were shelved by Paramount, leading Allcroft to seek other sources of funding. Then in the Summer of 1998, Allcroft saw an Isle of Man Film Commission advert. They were offering tax incentives to companies wanting to film on the Island. Allcroft visited and felt the location perfect. Then in 1999, Barry London became Chairman of the newly founded Destination Films. He renewed his interest in the project and Destination Films became the main financial backer and studio for the film. Filming The movie was filmed at the Strasburg Rail Road in Strasburg, Pennsylvania, as well as in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and on the Isle of Man. The Castletown railway station on the Isle of Man Railway formed part of Shining Time Station and the goods shed at Port St. Mary railway station became Burnett Stone's workshop. Running shots of the Rainbow Sun were filmed at the Strasburg Rail Road. The large passenger station where Lily boards the train is the Harrisburg Transportation Center. Strasburg Rail Road's (Ex. Norfolk & Western) 4-8-0 475 was repainted as the Rainbow Sun. Sodor was realised using models and chroma key. The models were animated using live action remote control, as on the television series. The model sequences were filmed in Toronto, Canada instead of Shepperton Studios, the home of the original TV show; however, several of the show's key staff were flown over to participate. The Magic Railroad was created using models, CGI, and water color painting. Problems and Changes The perceived laziness in the plot was due to a major villain in the movie named P. T. Boomer being cut from the movie. His cut was due to test audiences complaining that he was too scary. Thus any traces left by Boomer in the movie were left unexplained. In some scenes Boomer can even be spotted. Despite being cut, Boomer strangely was left unedited out of one of the trailers, showing him fall off of Diesel 10 on the collapsing viaduct (which, in the original script was nicknamed "The Big Dipper"). The official Thomas and the Magic Railroad website also had images and information regarding the character before being cut. Many news articles before the movies released announced that an Isle of Man Cab Driver/Fireman named John Bellis was selected to be the voice of Thomas. He was cut from the cast after test audiences complained of his Liverpudlian tone making Thomas sound too old. He was replaced by Edward Glen afterwards. One theatrical trailer depicted Diesel 10 with a thick gravelly upper class British accent. This was revealed to be provided by Australian voice actor, Keith Scott. He was replaced after test audiences feared his voice would be too scary. He was replaced by Neil Crone, who gave Diesel 10 a Russian accent, though this too was forced to be replaced after the audiences found it "offensive". So Crone recorded them in a somewhat New Jersey accent. James and Percy were originally intended to be voiced by the British narrator, Michael Angelis. The test audiences as well found his voice unsuitable for them. Susan Roman and Linda Ballantyne replaced Angelis for James and Percy respectively. Original scripts indicate that George and Cranky were intended to be in the film. George had a major role in the movie, doing most of Diesel 10's bidding. His model was never taken across for filming. Cranky had a small non-speaking role. He dropped his load of fruit over Dodge, Splatter, and Percy and dropped his load of oil all over Diesel 10. His model was indeed brought over but was cut during filming, indicated as his crane leg can be seen in Knapford yards as Diesel 10 leaves. It was mainly intended as set dressing. Release Thomas and the Magic Railroad was released theatrically on July 14, 2000 (2000-07-14) in the United Kingdom and July 26, 2000 in the United States. Home Media Thomas and the Magic Railroad was released onto VHS and DVD on October 31, 2000 (Halloween Day). Reception The film premiered at Odeon Leicester Square. For the purpose, a steam locomotive, painted to resemble Thomas, was brought to the cinema by on July 9th, 2000. National press coverage was low, because many journalists were concentrating on the launch of the "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" book, for which a special train named "Hogwarts Express" was run on July 8th - 11th. The film currently has a score of 19% on Rotten Tomatoes with the consensus: "Kids these days demand cutting edge special effects or at least a clever plot with cute characters sic. This movie has neither, having lost in its Americanization what the British original did so right". However, it did receive positive reviews from Associated Press and Gannett newspapers. Roger Ebert gave the film one star out of four, with the consensus, "(the fact)That Thomas and the Magic Railroad made it into theaters at all was something of a mystery. This is a production with 'straight to video' written all over it. Kids who like the Thomas books might kinda like it. Especially younger kids. Real younger kids. Otherwise, no." While he admired the models and art direction, he criticized how the engines' mouths didn't move when they spoke, the overly depressed performance of Peter Fonda, as well as the overall lack of consistency in the plot. Video game A video game was released based on the film. Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Print Studio was published by Hasbro Interactive and released for PC on August 25, 2000. Possible prequel or director's cut release HIT revealed that its theatrical division would be piloted by a "Thomas" film. Originally targeted for late-2010 release, in September 2009 this was revised to "Spring 2011". As of January 2011, the release date had been pushed back further to 2012 and the name of the production had still not been announced. The initial draft of the script was written by Josh Klausner (screenwriter for Shrek Forever After), who has also said that the film will be set around the times of World War II, Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi also helped write the script. On 8 June 2011, Deadline announced that 9 director Shane Acker will direct the live-action adaptation of Thomas the Tank Engine, with Weta Digital designing the film's visual effects. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Harold *Mr. Conductor *Junior *Lily *Stacy Jones *Burnett Stone *Billy Twofeathers *Patch *Lady (debut) *Diesel 10 (debut) *Splatter and Dodge (debut) *Henrietta (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *P. T. Boomer (cameo and cut from movie) *Sir Topham Hatt (not seen) *Lady Hatt (mentioned) *George (cut from movie) Cast *Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor/Narrator *Cody McMains as Patch *Russell Means as Billy Twofeathers *Peter Fonda as Burnett Stone *Didi Conn as Stacy Jones *Mara Wilson as Lily *Michael E. Rodgers as Junior *Lori Hallier as Lily's Mother *Jared Wall as Young Burnett *Laura Bower as Young Tasha *Edward Glen as Thomas *Neil Crone as Diesel 10, Splatter, Gordon, and The Tumbleweed *Colm Feore as Toby *Linda Ballantyne as Percy *Kevin Frank as Dodge, Bertie, Harold, and Henry *Susan Roman as James *Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner as Annie and Clarabel *Britt Allcroft as Lady Original Voice Cast *John Bellis as Thomas *Keith Scott as Diesel 10 *Michael Angelis as James and Percy *Patrick Breen as Splatter and Dodge Loctations *Shining Time *Muffle Mountain *The Magic Railroad *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Ironworks *Knapford *Henry's Tunnel *Bulgy's Bridge *The Coaling Plant *Killaban *The Watermill *The Big Dipper *The Windmill *Hawin Croka *Diesel 10's Mountain Songs *Really Useful Engine *Shining Time *Some Things Never Leave You *I Know How the Moon Must Feel *Summer Sunday *The Locomotion *Old MacDiesel *Working on the Railway *Night Train (cut from final film) Notes *The film was broadcast on BBC1, January 1st, 2004 and again on December 29th, 2008. It was also broadcast on Starz on May 1st, 2014. *In the original script, Cranky and The Troublesome Trucks were to have much larger roles and George was to appear as one of Diesel 10's helpers. *Edward was never in any script for the movie. According to Phil Fehrle, there wasn't enough screen time and opportunity to utilise him in a way that added any real value to the film. *This is the first time the engines have separate voice actors. *In Sir Topham Hatt's office, a picture of Thomas from Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, a picture of Henry from Tender Engines, and a picture of James from Time for Trouble can be seen. *People that worked on the original series also worked on this movie, namely, David Mitton (as model unit creative consultant), David Eves (as model SFX supervisor), Steve Asquith (as model supervisor), and Terence Permane (as director of photography for the models section). *John Bellis, the original voice of Thomas, was credited as "transportation co-ordinator". *The 1999 US teaser poster had John Barry credited as composer, as he was originally signed on for. However, he ended up leaving the project due to scheduling conflicts. *In the Australian trailer, P. T. Boomer can be seen falling off of Diesel 10 at the viaduct, a rod can be seen connected to Thomas' coupler, and Thomas and Diesel 10 have different voices. *The English theatrical trailers played "The World is New" by Save Ferris. The Japanese theatrical trailer was kept the same, but replaced some of the original music with bits of the original theme from the television series. *Phil Fehrle and Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner make cameos in the movie. *This is the second time an engine sneezes, Whistles and Sneezes being the first. *Throughout the movie, posters of Sir Topham Hatt saying "Sir Topham needs you" are seen. *When Diesel 10 welcomed Splatter And Dodge to his party meeting, some scrap models of Thomas and Gordon model is seen. *When Toby listens to Diesel 10's plans, a scrap City of Truro model was seen. *This movie marks the first and only appearance of Splatter and Dodge to date. *When Diesel 10 rushes into the smelters yard, a scrap model of Donald or Douglas was seen. *In the original script, Lily, twenty years later, was the narrator. *In the original script, the windmill wasn't the location of the clue to make gold dust. Rather, it was a sheet of paper hidden at the top of a large waterfall Mr. Conductor had to climb to retrieve it. *According to a 1999 copy of the script, the song Night Train was originally to feature in the film when Thomas and Percy pull their mail trains. *Currently, this is the only Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends film to feature live actors. *Didi Conn was the only actress to reprise her role as Stacy Jones from the Shining Time Station series. *This is Mara Wilson's last major film role before she retired from show business. *The film was shot in a 4:3 fullscreen frame, and was later matted into a 1.85:1 widescreen image for theatrical release, the UK DVD was incorrectly rendered in full frame as a cropped widescreen image. *In the scene where Mr. Conductor talks to Billy Twofeathers, he hums the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends theme. *Only one scene from the original cut was commercially released; a deleted scene featuring Junior called "Sundae Surprise". *All of the engines and road vehicles except Thomas have different whistle and horn sounds. *In the original script, Diesel 10 was a new engine sent to help while Sir Topham Hatt was away. *The back cover of the Japanese DVD shows a deleted scene of Thomas and Gordon at Knapford. *The German DVD includes "The Making of Thomas and the Magic Railroad". *According to multiple SiF interviews, many models were damaged or lost in transit after being shipped from Toronto back to Shepperton. This could explain why Splatter and Dodge never appeared again after this film. *The reason Australia released the movie six months after the UK and US premeire was to avoid the popularity of the Olympic games in September of that year. *In the original cut, the introduction of Diesel 10 and Thomas' conversation with Gordon took place at Knapford Station. *This is the second time an engine shudders. The first was in Daisy. *In the trailers, Mr Conductor is heard saying "I've run out of gold dust and because of that I'm losing my energy as well". This line wasn't heard in the movie and was in fact taken from the original script in the scene where he tells Junior to come to Sodor meaning that the scene was filmed before the script cuts. *This movie was never shown in Norway or Poland. Errors *The town usually seen beside Knapford was replaced with trees in this movie. *Near the beginning of the movie, when several of the engines are greeting each other, James says, "Hello, Thomas", but Thomas isn't present. Also, Thomas was heard saying, "Hi James" in the same scene. *After Diesel 10 races past Gordon and Thomas, a black pencil can be seen in the bushes on the right of the screen. Also, Thomas' eyes are wonky. *Sodor seems to be devoid of humans. *Toby sounds and looks happy when he says "And I fear that it'll destroy us all." *The engines don't emit any steam when they whistle. *After Lily calls Thomas a "really useful engine" the coal truck he was pulling disappears. It reappears in the next shot. *When Thomas and Diesel 10 leave Tidmouth Sheds, the end of the set can be seen. *When Thomas says "If Diesel has unfinished business..." his siderods stop moving. *For most of the movie, Clarabel was facing the wrong way and in one shot during the "Really Useful Engine" song, she was in front of Annie. *At the end of the film, the credits show Bertie and Harold under the voice cast for the trains. *The engines violate British rail traffic rules by meeting on all of the main line tracks. *All of the engines have different whistles than they have in the television series and Toby has a different bell chime. *Henry and Percy have the same whistle sound. *Gordon and James also have the same whistle sound. *On the US covers, Thomas' lamp and brake pipe are on the wrong side of his running board, and Pinchy was oversized and mounted in the wrong spot on Diesel 10's roof. *The windmill blades wouldn't go around, since they have no canvas on them to catch the wind. *All of the Sodor locomotives seem to be able to run without the need for drivers or firemen, yet Lady, a magical engine, can't do so. *When, Thomas, James, and Diesel 10 are at Tidmouth Sheds, a truck in a shed continuously disappears and reappears. *When Diesel 10 gets covered in coal, Henry was seen puffing backwards next to Gordon, in the next shot, Henry was near Splatter and Dodge. *Although human actors are used throughout the film, Bertie was shown with a model driver in his cab. *In the original Shining Time Station series, the station was red. But in this movie, the station was yellow. *Diesel 10 was smiling when he says "Teapot!" while hanging from the viaduct. *When Diesel 10 says "Coming, puffball!" Thomas and Lady are smiling. *Diesel 10's weight should've sunk the barge when he fell on it. *When Bertie says "How about a race, Thomas?", his eyes are wonky. *When Thomas bumps the sixth truck into the magic buffers, the fifth one derails. *When Thomas leaves with the trucks of 'special coal', nobody couples them up to each other or him. *On the Canadian DVD, the footage featured on the main menu was mirrored. *Brakevans should've been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. *It would've been dangerous for the boat to go under the viaduct while collapsing. *When Diesel 10 destroys the shed, Gordon's face was loose. *On the UK and the US DVDs (and the US VHS), the subtitle lyrics for Really Useful Engine include the word "workshop" instead of "branch line". The US subtitles also say "Last Controller" instead of "Fat Controller" and "Hatt" was spelt with one "T" . *After pinchy hits Diesel 10, the support on top of the cab was missing. *When Diesel 10 chases Thomas and Lady, he was on a different track. When they come to the viaduct, they were all on the same track. *Sodor was misspelled as "Sodar" on the back cover. *Thomas should've had his brakes applied while at Muffle Mountain's peak. *During the engines' conversation about Lady at Tidmouth Sheds, the bottom of Percy's smokebox was white in one shot, then green for the rest of that scene. For the rest of the movie, the bottom of his smokebox is black. *For the entire movie (aside from cab shots), Thomas and Percy's cab doors are missing. *Diesel 10 would be too heavy to be held up by one sleeper. *When Mr. Conductor says "You're gonna have to have a time out", the subtitles sometime say "You need a time out". *The Magic Railroad only has a single track running down it, so there was no way Thomas and Lily could pass the missing coal truck, and then "go back" for it. Thomas would have to come up on the truck with it sitting on the track in front of him, and then push it along ahead of him with his front buffers. *Cranky was briefly seen outside Knapford station, but he was supposed to be working at the Docks. *Bulgy's Bridge has a railway line running beside the bridge. *Diesel 10's brake pipe disappears after he falls off the viaduct. *It's extremely dangerous for a railway to have buffers at the Smelter's Yard that can be easily dislodged by James slowly backing into them, especially since they lead right into a melting pit. *Based on their prototypes, the BR Class 42 (max 90mph) and Billington E2 (max 30mph), Diesel 10 should've had no trouble catching up to Thomas during the final chase scene. *When Diesel 10 leaves the shed while Thomas and Percy are at Knapford, a red wire can be seen through Diesel 10's cab window. *In one shot of Diesel 10 holding Mr. Conductor on the viaduct, the edge of the sky backdrop and a small part of the studio wall are visible. *The movie is mostly centered on Shining Time Station which was the American TV show that brought Thomas to the US people. Outside of America, the public won't know about Shining Time Station. *When Diesel 10 falls, he descends perpendicular to the barge, when he was on the barge, he was at the angle the barge was heading. *When Diesel 10 races into the smelter's yard, James' whistle was missing, and when he and Junior arrive at the grotto, James' whistle was in place. *When Thomas reads the really useful board at Killaban, his eye movements show that he was reading it backwards. Transcript *'Mr. Conductor:' narrating Hello. My name is Mr. Conductor, and I'm going to tell you a story about trains. * *''10 happily admires the Mount Rushmore-type hillside carving of his face that Pinchy had made, and then suddenly realizes that Splatter and Dodge are there'' *'Diesel 10: '''Oh, yeah-ah-AHEM! Okay, listen up, you two! I got a JOB for you, Splodge! *'Splatter:' Uh... actually it's "Splatter". *'Dodge:' A-and "Dodge". *'Diesel 10:' ''a hot-headed bossy tone of arrogant impatience I hain't got TIME to say both NAMES! * *'Gordon:' You, Thomas, are small. Small! Small! Small! Teeny-eeny-Weeny. But I... I'm a big blue engine who knows everything. chuckles '' *'Thomas:' Bossy Sprockets! All that steam has gone through your funnel. * *engines discuss about how to stop Diesel 10'' *'Toby:' What's important is to stand up on our own wheels to Diesel. *'Henry:' Toby's right. Diesel knows that the lost engine in the legend really exists. *'James:' What Engine? *'Percy: '''What Legend? *'Henry: Of an engine whose magic makes her more powerful than Diesel will ever be, that's why he wants to find her. *'''Percy: Then we'd better find her first. *'James:' out of the shed Leave it to the big engines, Percy. *'Thomas:' Little Engines can do big things, especially when they have nice blue paint like me. *'Splatter:' Hey hey! Just watch what happens to that blue puffball... *'Dodge:' ...when Harold the "flopper-chopper" flies past here! *'Splatter:' Right! *'Harold:' Routine fly-by, chaps! Hello! *'Splatter:' The boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere. *'Dodge:' Let's start laughing now! and Dodge laugh as Harold descends, causing Thomas, Splatter and Dodge to be covered in powder *'Harold:' Sorry, fellas! Bit of a dust up! Love to stay and clean up. Got to go! Bye now! *'Splatter:' Uh, did you mean to look like that? *'Dodge:' Uh, no. *'Splatter:' Uh, neither did I. *'Thomas:' This must be Diesel's doing. Atchoo-choo! puffs through Knapford Station as Mr Conductor reads a letter by Sir Topham Hatt in the office. *''Mr. Conductor:' Dear, Mr Conductor, where were you? My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday. We'll telephone to make sure that you have arrived. Signed Sir Topham Hatt. ''whispering ''Sir Topham Hatt! ''off his hat and puts on the top hat that Sir Topham Hatt had left behind and picks up a mirror. The camera shows the poster of Sir Topham Hatt smiling and then it returns to Mr. Conductor looking in the mirror ''Where were you? ''[chuckles', the expression of Sir Topham Hatt on the poster changes to cross, he takes off the top hat and puts his own hat back on suddenly as he sees this, the expression of Sir Topham Hatt on the poster changes again to look like he was telling him off, the telephone rings and the expression of Sir Topham Hatt on the poster changes once more to smiling, He dives through the desk as he was suddenly startled by this, catching the telephone, but knocking the photo of Lady Hatt off the desk. He answers the telephone.]'' Oh, good afternoon, sir! A real honour, sir. Like my family before me. the photo of Lady Hatt back on the desk ''And how is Lady Hatt? Yes? Watch out for Diesel, definitely. Keep an eye on Henry's health, certainly. Yes, sir. The three R's; reading, 'riting and 'rithmetic...I mean, I will be responsible, reliable, and really useful. We'll all get a good's night sleep, looking forward to a hard day tomorrow. Goodbye, sir. ''down the phone and sighs. Cut to Tidmouth Sheds at night. '' * *'Mr. Conductor: the ball smartly with the bat and sends the ball sailing out of the frame, then addresses the bat reproachfully, pretending to frown but with merrily twinkling eyes Why do you keep hitting him? You're gonna hafta have a time-out! *10 oils up beside the sheds laughing evilly *'Mr. Conductor:' his hot chocolate ''Just a little sweeter, I think. *'Diesel 10:' Alright, Pinchy, my little bucket of badness. Time to feast yourself. *'Mr. Conductor:' ''his hot chocolate again ''Ah, now that's better. ''back as Pinchy pulls down the scaffolding on the shed. Diesel 10 laughs evilly. All the engines wake up exclaming *'Thomas:' Cinders and ashes, it's Diesel! *'Gordon:' Diesel? Oh, no! *'Diesel 10:' evilly Hello, Twinkletoes! I've got a plan, and you're not in it! *'Mr. Conductor:' You can't catch me, Diesel! on his whistle, but very little gold dust comes out of it *'Diesel 10:' evilly Loosing your sparkle, huh? What perfect timing! Now where is that lost engine? *'Mr. Conductor:' You won't find her here! *'Diesel 10:' You're not clever enough to stop me! *'Mr. Conductor:' Oh yes, I am! *'Diesel 10:' No ,you're not! as he sees Mr Conductor holding up the sugar Is that? *'Mr. Conductor: '''That's right it's sugar, Diesel! And if I throw this in your tank it'll sieze you up for good! *'Diesel 10:' ''exclaiming ''Make the most of tonight Twinkletoes, because you won't like tomorrow! Niether will that line of tin kettles! ''away as Mr Conductor lowers the sugar. Pinchy makes a few grabbing sounds ''Shut up, Pinchy. *Conductor has run out of gold dust '' *'Thomas:' Mr. Conductor, but what happened to your sparkle? *'Mr. Conductor:' I don't know, Thomas. I guess I'll just have to sleep on that. *'Thomas:' On your sparkle? *'Mr. Conductor:' No, Thomas, on the problem of what happened to it. *'Percy:' Oh, but, Mr. Conductor. Without your sparkle or the lost engine, you can't travel to help us anymore. *'Mr. Conductor:' I'll solve the problem, you just go to sleep now. *'Thomas:' Easy for you to say. * *''the bus roars past the steam engines who are having a meeting a siding. The only engine not present is Percy'' *'Bertie: '''Smile you steamers. It's a sunny day. Broom broom! *'James:' It's not sunny because Mr C's not at the windmill. I've looked. *'Thomas:' I think his sparkle's all gone. *'Henry:' My smokebox doesn't feel sunny. It feels stuffed up. *'Gordon:' Nasty fumes form dingy diesel. Hmm! *'Henry:' And diesel is after the lost engine. *'Toby:' And if he finds her, I fear that will destroy us all. *'Gordon:' What even an engine as big as me! *'Toby: Yes Gordon, even you. *'''Thomas: Ahh... Choo! as he sneezes '' *'James: Say it don't spay it, Thomas. *'''Thomas: I've still got sneezing powder up my funnel. Now I'm going to find Mr Conductor. away '' *'Toby: And let us get back to work. That's what he would want.'' to Mr Conductor '' *'''Bertie: How bout a race Thomas? Broom Broom! *'Thomas:' Sorry Bertie. I can't today. I have to be a really useful engine and solve some mysteries instead. *'Bertie:' I guess that means I win. Perhaps another day. Broom broom broom! * *'Mr. Conductor:' narrating ''As the sound of Lady's magic echoed through the night on Muffle Mountain, ''to night where Percy was pulling the mail coach and a breakvan passing the watermill ''The engines on Sodor had their very much if her thoughts. ''passes the signal, then goes down the track. He and Gordon both whistle as they pass each other. Diesel 10 was in the shed laughing evilly. Percy then stops at Knapford where Thomas was waiting for him *'Percy: '''Uh, Thomas, I was thinking. How does Mr. Conductor travel here? *'Thomas: By gold dust. *'''Percy: But if there's a lost engine, maybe there's a lost railway too. Mr. Conductor's railway. *'Thomas:' The journey gets bumpier and bumpier. That's what Mr. Conductor told me. *'Percy:' Oh, he talked about buffers in his sleep. Buffers are at the end of a railway. I think that's how he travels here, on a secret railway. *'Thomas:' Belonging to the lost engine. 10 leaves the shed ''Percy, you are clever. Oh, my wheels are suddenly feeling very wobbly. I think Diesel's around here. ''arrives at Knapford '' *'Toby: I'm sorry you two, Diesel heard every word you said. * *'''Splatter: What are you gonna do? *'Dodge:' Oh yeah, yeah. That's a good question. *'Diesel 10:' It's time to finally put Twinkletoes' lights out. *'Splatter and Dodge:' Oh, oh. *'Diesel 10:' This is a job for the boss! opens and shuts *'Toby:' I've got to delay him. I've got to distract him. Hmm, hmm. his bell *'Diesel 10:' It's the old teapot! Smash him! knocks against the shed beams, knocking them down and trapping Diesel 10, Splatter, and Dodge. Pinchy then breaks through the collapsed roof ''Pinchy, get back here! Pinchy, don't make me come up there! I hate it when you do this, Pinchy! *'Toby:' Good show! *'Splatter:' Uh, boss... *'Dodge:' Did you mean to let the roof fall in? *'Splatter:' Yeah, ''all the way in? *'Diesel 10:' I always mean what I do, you rattle traps. angrily * *'Thomas:' Good morning, Henry. What's the matter? *'''Henry: sickly'' I've got boiler-ache. *'Thomas:' And I'm collecting one, two, three, four, five, six trucks of special Island of Sodor coal for you. *'Henry: up'' Thank you, Thomas. Special coal should make me feel much better. * *'''Diesel 10: an overbearing and sarcastic tone when he sees Mr. Conductor with dusty and disheveled clothes Hello, Twinkle-toes! Remember me? "Fat-Hat" won't have much use for you, lookin' like THAT! * *'Splatter:' Uh, so boss . . . *'Dodge:' How come you let Twinkletoes escape? *'Spatter:' Yeah? *'Diesel 10:' Oh, that. Well, I did it on... purpose, y'know. I... was... testing him to see if he could escape. *'Splatter:' Liar, liar. *'Dodge:' Pants on fire. *'Splatter:' Does he wear pants? *'Dodge:' Well, training pants. *'Splatter:' Oh, yeah. *'Diesel 10:' All right! Playtime's over, Splodge! *'Splatter and Dodge:' Uh-oh. *'Diesel 10:' Now it's time for the next lesson, huh?! I call it "How to Stop Being Stupid". Pinchy to hit the coal chute, pouring coal all over him. James, Henry and Gordon laugh Uh, now that's gonna ruin my facial. and Dodge groan * *'Diesel 10:' a gloating tone of evil triumph upon seeing Thomas and Lady sitting on the track a few hundred yards ahead Ha-haaa! It's the blue PUFFball! And look who he's with! Splodge! Come and destroy! *'Splatter:' up with D10's belligerent arrogance and his lack of respect and appreciation for them No, you do it yourself. *'Dodge:' disgusted with D10's attitude and behavior We don't like you. *'Splatter:' Yeah, and we mean that. *'Dodge:' Emphatically. *'Splatter:' What does that mean? *'Dodge:' I have no idea. *'Splatter:' approvingly It's a good word. *'Thomas: '''Run Lady, quickely, and I'm going to help you. * *'Diesel 10:' ''chasing Thomas, Lady, and Burnett Stone Now I'll get you, Burnett Stone. *'Grandpa Burnett Stone:' No,you won't. Because the magic you refused to believe in will get the better of you. * *''and Lady were approaching the collapsing viaduct'' *'Grandpa Burnett Stone:' Well, Lady; This is your Shining Time, too. *'Lady:' I hope so. * *'Diesel 10:' the big hole on the viaduct What? What's going on? to stop '' Whoa, hold it, hold it. Hold on, hold on, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! '' off the viaduct, but his claw manages to grab on a track board ''Puffball! Teapot! Tin Kettttllllee! ''board breaks, and he falls down below, landing on a passing barge ''Oh. Oh well, nice time of the year for a cruise. ''barge takes him away '' Merchandise *Wooden Railway - 100 Piece Movie Set and Muffle Mountain Set Awards and nominations *Nomination - YoungStar Awards - Best Young Actress/Performance in a Motion Picture Comedy, 2000, to Mara Wilson. *'Nomination''' - Young Artists Awards - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actress, 2001, to Mara Wilson Gallery ThomasandtheMagicRailroadTextlessPoster.jpg|Textless Poster ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSVHScover.jpg|US VHS cover ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSTape.jpg|US tape ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVD.jpg|US DVD cover ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|US DVD back cover and spine TATMRLogo.png|The logo BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad.jpg|Patch and Lady BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad1.jpg BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad2.jpg|Lily BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad3.jpg BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad4.jpg BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad5.jpg BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad6.png PatrickBreen,JohnBellis,BrittAllcroft,MichaelAngelis,andKeithScott.jpg|A behind the scenes picture of (from left to right) Patrick Breen, John Bellis, Britt Allcroft, Michael Angelis, and Keith Scott ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlecard.png|Title card ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence1.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence2.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence3.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence4.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadtitlesequence5.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMagicRailroad.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel passing the Watermill ThomasandtheMagicRailroad2.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad3.png|Bulgy's bridge ThomasandtheMagicRailroad4.png|Thomas and Gordon at Killaban ThomasandtheMagicRailroad5.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad6.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad7.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad8.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad9.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad10.png|Diesel 10 ThomasandtheMagicRailroad11.png|Shining Time Station ThomasandtheMagicRailroad12.png|Thomas on the Big Dipper ThomasandtheMagicRailroad13.png|James ThomasandtheMagicRailroad14.png|James and Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad15.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad16.png|James, Thomas, and Diesel 10 ThomasandtheMagicRailroad17.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad18.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad19.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge ThomasandtheMagicRailroad21.png|Splatter and Dodge ThomasandtheMagicRailroad22.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad23.png|Thomas and Mr. Conductor ThomasandtheMagicRailroad24.png|Henry ThomasandtheMagicRailroad25.png|James, Gordon and Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad26.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad27.png|Henry, Toby and Percy at Tidmouth Sheds ThomasandtheMagicRailroad28.png|Henry and Toby ThomasandtheMagicRailroad29.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad30.png|Thomas, Harold, Dodge and Splatter ThomasandtheMagicRailroad31.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad32.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad33.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad34.png|Mr. Conductor in Sir Topham Hatt's office ThomasandtheMagicRailroad35.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad36.png|Lady Hatt's photo ThomasandtheMagicRailroad37.png|Tidmouth Sheds ThomasandtheMagicRailroad38.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad39.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad40.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad41.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad42.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad43.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad44.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad45.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad46.png|Hnery and Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad47.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad48.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad49.png|Percy passeing the Watermill ThomasandtheMagicRailroad50.png|Percy and Thomas at Knapford ThomasandtheMagicRailroad51.png|Percy, Thomas, and Toby ThomasandtheMagicRailroad52.png|Thomas and Toby ThomasandtheMagicRailroad53.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad54.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad55.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad56.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad57.png|Butch and Henry ThomasandtheMagicRailroad58.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad59.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad60.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad61.png|Junior and Lily ThomasandtheMagicRailroad62.png|Percy ThomasandtheMagicRailroad63.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad64.png|Thomas' wheels ThomasandtheMagicRailroad65.png|Thomas on the Magic Railroad ThomasandtheMagicRailroad66.png|Thomas on Muffle Mountain ThomasandtheMagicRailroad67.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad68.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad69.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad70.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad71.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad72.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad73.png|Lady and Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad74.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad75.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad76.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad77.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad78.png|Diesel 10 and P. T. Boomer in the trailer ThomasandtheMagicRailroad79.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad80.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad81.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad82.png|Diesel 10, James, and Junior ThomasandtheMagicRailroad83.png|Mr. Conductor, James, and Junior ThomasandtheMagicRailroad84.png|Burnett Stone, Lily, and Patch on Lady ThomasandtheMagicRailroad85.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad86.png|Lady on the Magic Railroad ThomasandtheMagicRailroad87.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad88.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad89.png|Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby ThomasandtheMagicRailroad90.png|Diesel 10 and Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad91.png|James and Mr. Conductor ThomasandtheMagicRailroad92.png|Shining Time Station is closed ThomasandtheMagicRailroad93.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad94.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad95.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad96.png|Troublesome Trucks ThomasandtheMagicRailroad97.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad98.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 ThomasandtheMagicRailroad99.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad100.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad101.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad102.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad103.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMagicRailroad104.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad105.jpg|Thomas, Lady, and Mr. Conductor ThomasandtheMagicRailroad106.png|James and Thomas promotional photo ThomasandtheMagicRailroad107.jpg|Thomas and Percy promotional photo ThomasandtheMagicRailroad108.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMagicRailroad109.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMagicRailroad110.jpg|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMagicRailroad111.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad112.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad113.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad114.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad115.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad116.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad117.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad118.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad119.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad120.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad121.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad122.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad123.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad124.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad125.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad126.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad127.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad128.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad129.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad130.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad131.png|Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad132.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad133.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad134.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad135.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad136.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad137.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad138.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad139.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad140.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad141.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad142.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad143.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad144.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad145.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad146.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad147.jpg|Keith W. Strandberg riding in the Rainbow Sun ThomasandtheMagicRailroad148.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad149.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad150.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad151.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad152.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad153.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad154.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad155.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad156.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad157.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad158.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad159.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad160.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad161.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad162.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad163.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad164.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad165.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad166.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad167.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad168.png|Mr. Conductor and Lily ThomasandtheMagicRailroad169.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad170.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad171.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad172.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad173.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad174.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad175.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad176.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad177.png|A promotional image of Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad178.jpg|Thomas and Lady ThomasandtheMagicRailroad179.PNG|Toby and Thomas promotional photo ThomasandtheMagicRailroad180.jpg|NOTE: The track ends on the left ThomasandtheMagicRailroad181.jpg|A promotional photo of Diesel 10 menacing Thomas ThomasandtheMagicRailroad181.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad182.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad183.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad184.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad185.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad186.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad187.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad188.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad189.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad190.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad191.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad192.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad193.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad194.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad195.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad196.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad197.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad198.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad199.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad200.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad201.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad202.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad203.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad204.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad205.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad206.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad207.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad208.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad209.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad210.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad211.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad212.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad213.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad214.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad215.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad216.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad217.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad218.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad219.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad220.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad221.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad222.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad223.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad224.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad225.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad226.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad227.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad228.png|Pinchy ThomasandtheMagicRailroad229.png|Pinchy hiting Diesel 10 ThomasandtheMagicRailroad230.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad231.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad232.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad233.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad234.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad235.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad236.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad237.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad238.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad239.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad240.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad241.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad242.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad243.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad244.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad245.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad246.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad247.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad248.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad249.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad250.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad251.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad252.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad253.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad254.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad255.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad256.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad257.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad258.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad259.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad260.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad261.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad262.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad263.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad264.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad265.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad266.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad267.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad268.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad269.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad270.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad271.png|Thomas passing the watermill ThomasandtheMagicRailroad272.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad273.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad274.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad275.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad276.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad277.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad278.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad279.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad280.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad281.png|Diesel 10 at Knapford ThomasandtheMagicRailroad282.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad283.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad284.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad285.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad286.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad287.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad288.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad289.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad290.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad291.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad292.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad293.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad294.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad295.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad296.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad297.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad298.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad299.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad300.png|The track ThomasandtheMagicRailroad301.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad302.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad303.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad304.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad305.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad306.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad307.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad308.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad309.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad310.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad311.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad312.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad313.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad314.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad315.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad316.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad317.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad318.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad319.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad320.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad321.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad322.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad323.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad324.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad325.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad326.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad327.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad328.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad329.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad330.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad331.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad332.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad333.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad334.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad335.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad336.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad337.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad338.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad339.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad340.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad341.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad342.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad343.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad344.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad345.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad346.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad347.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad348.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad349.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad350.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad351.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad352.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad353.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad354.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad355.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad356.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad357.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad358.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad359.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad360.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad361.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad362.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad363.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad364.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad365.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad366.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad367.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad368.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad369.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad370.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad371.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad372.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad373.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad374.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad375.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad376.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad377.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad378.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad379.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad380.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad381.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad382.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad383.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad384.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad385.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad386.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad387.png|Harold ThomasandtheMagicRailroad388.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad389.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad390.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad391.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad392.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad393.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad394.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad395.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad396.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad397.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad398.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad399.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad400.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad401.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad402.png|The Big Dipper ThomasandtheMagicRailroad403.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad404.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad405.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad406.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad407.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad408.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad409.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad410.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad411.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad412.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad413.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad414.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad415.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad416.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad417.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad418.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad419.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad420.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad421.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad422.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad423.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad424.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad425.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad426.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad427.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad428.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad429.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad430.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad431.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad432.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad433.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad434.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad435.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad436.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad437.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad438.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad439.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad440.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad441.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad442.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad443.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad444.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad445.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad446.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad447.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad448.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad449.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad450.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad451.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad452.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad453.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad454.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad455.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad456.png|Deleted scene ThomasandtheMagicRailroad457.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad458.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad459.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad460.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad461.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad462.png|P.T. Boomer on top of Diesel 10 ThomasandtheMagicRailroad463.jpg ThomasandtheMagicRailroad464.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad465.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad466.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad467.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad468.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad469.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad470.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad471.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad472.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad473.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu.png|US DVD Menu ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu2.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu3.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu4.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu5.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu6.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroadUSDVDmenu7.png Merchandise Gallery ThomasandtheMagicRailroad100pieceset.jpg|100 Piece set External links *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' at Rotten Tomatoes *Cinema.com: Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Britt Allcroft Engineers Magic - Frazier Moore, AP *Sodor Island's Magic Railroad Mini-Site Category:Films Category:2000 films Category:2000s films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films with live action and animation